Caesar
|Friends = Maurice, Buck, Rocket, Luca, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander, Nova, Bad Ape, Lake |Neutral = Robert Franklin, Rodney |Rivals = Koba |Enemies = Douglas Hunsiker, Dodge Landon, Steven Jacobs, Koba, Carver, Dreyfus, Colonel McCullough, Preacher, Winter |Likes = His family, fighting his enemies, protecting people |Dislikes = Being in cage, guns (formerly), Koba's betrayal, his wife's death}}Caesar is the main protagonist of ''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' and its sequels ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' and ''War for the Planet of the Apes''. Appearance Personality Rise of the Planet of the Apes Caesar is a super-intelligent chimpanzee who commands respect and loyalty from all those that encounter him. From his various ages, Caesar's personality changes. As an infant, he is very curious. His curiosity grows as he grows and sometimes gets him into trouble. As a young chimpanzee, he is very playful, adventurous and carefree. However, as a teenager, he is much more mature, displaying human emotions, such as happiness, anger and independence. He also displays a resentment for humanity after he learns the truth about his origins and his mother's death. At the beginning, Caesar has a good relationship with humans due to being raised by Will and Caroline, but by the end, Caesar has grown to despise most humans mainly because of their behavior towards his fellow apes. His relationship with his people is much better. He is devoted and protective of his fellow apes. He has proven on several occasions to be a great leader, displaying charisma during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, and willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his army. Caesar is also compassionate, these emotions, however, can cause him to attack anyone who dares to try and harm the people he loves. This is proven on several occasions usually involving humans and apes. On the first occasion, he viciously attacks Hunsiker who assaults a confused Charles, during the incident, Caesar bites off of Hunsiker's right index finger by accident, a trait that all apes share when it comes to humans, but becomes horrified by his actions and is consoled by Charles. On the second occasion, Caesar refuses to return to his cage and is confronted by Dodge, growing more and more furious at the man's insults, he shocks everyone by speaking for the first time and by unintentionally killing Dodge. Although Caesar hated the man, he did not intend to cause his death. His death causes Caesar to experience survivor's guilt, but it also leads him to vow to kill only the humans that did wrong to him and his people, not those that did no wrong. He also begins to teach his people to do the same. Although he loves and adores his adoptive father, Will. Their relationship eventually becomes strained to the point where Caesar starts to feel abandoned by Will and when Will attempts to reclaim him, Caesar refuses to go home with him, no longer wishing to be treated as a pet and preferring to stay with his fellow apes. During the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Caesar witnesses the deaths of many of his fellow apes, including his loyal friend, Buck, who sacrifices himself in order to protect Caesar. Caesar experiences sorrow and pain over Buck's death and also displays ruthlessness and cruelty when he refuses to save Jacobs who was, although indirectly, responsible for Buck's death. Instead of killing the man himself, Caesar chooses to allow Koba to kill Jacobs, which also displays that Caesar can be merciless but also vengeful. Although Caesar could have returned to the only home he has ever known, he ultimately chooses to live in the redwood forest with his fellow apes, choosing a life of freedom over a life of solitude. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm During the early days of the Ape Colony, initially, Caesar became slightly arrogant, impulsive and a control freak, however, by the time of the events of Dawn, he had become mature to the point where he is no longer the arrogant, impulsive and control freak chimpanzee he once was. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes As a middle-age chimpanzee, Caesar is wise and well-respected by his people who see him as more of the all-father than the King. He is the ultimate leader. He combines intellect and ability, confidence and humility, strength and compassion. It's this unique mix of rare qualities that inspires others to follow. As a husband, he loves his wife, Cornelia, and shares an affectionate relationship with her. As a father, he loves both of his sons, Blue Eyes and Milo, sharing a strong bond with and sometimes having problems with his eldest son, but also becoming a counterbalance to Blue Eyes' recklessness. Caesar is fiercely protective of his family and will never hesitate to protect them when they are threatened, he will even go as far as to attempt to kill to protect his loved ones. This is proven when he almost kills Carver who threatened the lives of both of his sons. As the king of a growing empire, Caesar has many responsibilities that can be very stressful since he has to try and juggle between being a husband, a father and a king. However, he has Cornelia's constant support; her presence also helps keep him grounded and calm in important situations. He has since developed a strong moral code and principle, apes do not kill apes. He is fiercely loyal to the moral code, proven when he almost kills Koba after the latter accuses him of loving humans more than his people and his family, but ultimately spares his life. Caesar is also very forgiving even if he has been deceived or disrespected, proven when he forgives Koba twice for his indolence. Despite his resentment for humans, Caesar still possesses compassion and sympathy for the humans, proven by his friendship with Malcolm, but also because he was raised by the Rodman family who showered him with nothing but love and kindness. Caesar was once naïve, believing that apes were better than humans, but after Koba's betrayal, Caesar realizes that there is no difference between the two species. Caesar still possesses some of the personality traits when he was a teenager, such as violent mood swings, although he has learned to control himself. He is a terrifying spectacle when he was enraged. In the end, Caesar still displays a dark side when he chooses to let Koba fall to his death, after declaring that he was no longer an ape and because he has destroyed any chance for peace between the apes and the humans, forcing Caesar to have to prepare his people for war. Powers and Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Caesar possesses incredible feats of strength, capable of overpowering several police officers during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. He is also capable of overpowering and almost killing Koba during their confrontation. Caesar is by far the most powerful ape. *'Animal Speed:' Caesar also possesses incredible feats of agility. Escaping from and returning to the shelter without being seen. During the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, he catches a police officer off guard, knocking him off of his horse. He later prevents Koba from harming Will as well. *'Animal Reflexes:' Caesar possesses incredible reflexes. He is also an expert acrobat, possessing incredible climbing abilities, which are constantly displayed throughout his life and his countless battles with both apes and humans alike. *'Animal Stamina:' Caesar also possesses very high stamina, rarely ever growing exhausted from daily activities or the necessaries of survival. *'Animal Endurance:' Caesar possesses incredible feats of endurance, capable of enduring powerful attacks from other apes or humans. He manages to survive a non-fatal gunshot wound and a dangerous, massive fall from his home until the next morning where he is found and treated by Malcolm's group. *'Expert Leader:' Caesar is also a natural born leader, possessing great feats of charisma. He is capable of earning the respect and loyalty of every ape under his command, including Maurice, Buck, Rocket, Luca, Ash and even Koba. However, all of them with the exception of Koba, remain loyal to Caesar during the battle of San Francisco. Caesar later displays his leadership skills as he amasses an army of apes and leads them throughout the city, into the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge and to the redwood forest. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Caesar is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He displays his combat skills on three separate occasions. The first occasion, he overpowers several police officers during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, but doesn't kill them. The second occasion, he severely beats Koba within seconds after he mocks him about his love for humans, but forgives and spares him. The third occasion, Caesar once again fights Koba, but for supremacy, both apes are equally matched on the battlefield and make use of nearby debris as melee weapons. However, in the end, Caesar proves to be the superior fighter, defeating Koba and letting him fall to his death. *'Expert Tactician:' Due to his enhanced intelligence, Caesar is also an expert tactician. This is proven during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, he orders his army to stop when he becomes aware of the police blockade. In order to overcome the blockade and ambush the police, he divides his army into three separate groups, ordering the first group to climb the suspension cables, the second group to climb underneath the bridge and leading the third group to charge straight ahead. He later orders the gorillas to use a bus as a shield in order to protect them from the police's gunfire. In the end, Caesar's strategy succeeds, leading the apes to defeat the police and to escape into the redwood forest. *'Expert Horse Rider:' During the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Caesar becomes the first ape to ever ride a horse and is a very skilled rider despite that he has never rode a horse before in his life. He most likely taught his fellow apes how to ride horses as well. Genius-Level Intellect: Inheriting the ALZ-112 from his late mother, Caesar is also highly intelligent and excels at everything. As he grows older, Caesar's intelligence further increases, far exceeding that of a human counterpart. His intelligence skyrockets after inhaling the ALZ-113, allowing him to evolve much faster than an ordinary ape. Because of his advanced intelligence, he becomes the first ape to ever speak and later passes the gene onto his two sons, Blue Eyes and Milo. *'Sign Language:' Growing up alongside humans, Caesar is taught American Sign Language in order to communicate with others. Along with his best friend, Maurice, Caesar most likely taught his people how to sign as well. *'Speech:' Due to his enhanced and advanced intelligence, Caesar has also become the first apes in history to speak. He always shocks people when he speaks and even seems shocked himself when Blue Eyes speaks to him for the first time (unknown to Caesar, this is actually the second time Blue Eyes speaks). Caesar can speak English almost completely clearly, but he can rarely form complete sentences at the moment. *'Psychological Warfare:' Caesar is capable of using psychological warfare to his advantage. This is proven during the battle of San Francisco when he berates Koba for his treachery, leading an enraged Koba to attack Caesar more ferociously, but still ends with Caesar's victory and Koba's death. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Planet of the Apes Category:Rise of the Planet of the Ape Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Apes Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Live-action Characters